Perdidos...
right|280px Perdidos... es una misión a realizar en Dead Rising 2 y Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. Desarrollo Stacey nos llamará para avisarnos acerca de una mujer defendiéndose de los zombis disparando desde arriba de una tienda de recuerdos de Terror is Reality. Al llegar, vemos a la superviviente, llamada Doris Elchart, buscando a su marido, mencionando que iban hacia el Fortune Park cuando se separaron y se rehusará a acompañarnos hasta que lo encontremos. En esta misión, el jugador tendrá que buscar al marido de Doris, llamado Chad Elchart, en alguna parte del bulevar de Platinum Strip (preferentemente cerca del Dining at Davey's) y convencerlo de que se nos una y llevarlo con Doris para el reencuentro. Luego convencer a Doris de que Chuck no ha iniciado la pidemia para que te acompañen al refugio para estar a salvo. De esa forma, obtendremos lo siguiente: *Archivo:Talk_icon.png Unirse: 5,000 PP *26px Bonus de escolta: 10,000 PP Diálogos *'Doris:' Oye, ¡estos petardos son geniales para poner a tiro a esos zombis! ¡Toma esto, zombi asqueroso! ¡Tomad luces brillantes y ruidos fuertes! ¡Doris es demasiado lista para unos idiotas como vosotros! *'Doris:' ¡Vaya! ¡Un vivo! ¡Debes de saber como defenderte, guapo! *'Chuck:' No deberías andar por aquí. Conozco el camino al refugio. No está lejos... Déjame que te ponga a salvo. *'Doris:' Te lo agradezco, forastero, pero no voy a ninguna parte hasta que mi marido, Chad, me encuentre. *'Doris:' Íbamos hacia el parque antes de separarnos... Si lo encuentras, dile que estoy aquí. ---- *'Chad:' ¡Yiiija! ¡Toma, un vivo de verdad! Hermano, ¡no sabes cómo me alegro de verte! *'Chuck:' Este lugar es peligroso, amigo. Vamos, el refugio no está lejos. *'Chad:' ¡No iré a ninguna parte hasta que encuentre a mi Doris! Parece que has pasado tiempo dando vueltas por este caos... ¿Has visto a mi Doris? *'Chuck:' Lo cierto es que encontré a una mujer en el Arena que buscaba a su marido. Debes de ser Chad. Vamos, te enseñaré dónde está. *'Chad:' ¡Has encontrado a mi dulce Doris! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste desde el principio? ¡Vamos! :Chad se ha unido. ---- *'Chad:' ¡Ahí está mi niña! ¡Salgamos de este antro de zombis y vayamos a un lugar seguro! *'Doris:' ¡Cariño! ¿Dónde te habías metido? *'Chuck:' Siento interrumpir el reencuentro, pero será mejor ir al refugio y huir de esos zombis. *'Doris:' ¡Espera un minuto! ¡Tú eres el de la tele! ¡Tú empezaste esta epidemia! ¡Debería volarte la cabeza! *'Chuck:' ¡Señora! ¡Espere! Le juro que me tendieron una trampa. Estoy aquí fuera para probarlo. No fui yo. *'Doris:' Bueno, supongo que si ayudaste a mi Chad a encontrar su aguja en el pajar, debes de ser un buen tipo. :Doris se ha unido. ---- *'Chad:' Mi mujer, Dios la bendiga, siempre me está metiendo en problemas. *'Doris:' Maté a 48 durante la epidemia. No voy a dejar que me atrapen esta vez. Galería Dead Rising 2 - Perdidos - Encontrando a Doris.png|''Encontrando a Doris'' Dead Rising 2 - Perdidos - Encontrando a Chad.png|''Encontrando a Chad'' Dead Rising 2 - Perdidos - Reencuentro.png|''Reencuentro'' Dead Rising 2 - Perdidos - 01.png Dead Rising 2 - Perdidos - 02.png Dead Rising 2 - Perdidos - 03.png Dead Rising 2 - Perdidos - 04.png Dead Rising 2 - Perdidos - Chad a salvo.png Dead Rising 2 - Perdidos - Doris a salvo.png Dead Rising 2 - Mensajes - Perdidos.png|''En los mensajes'' en:Lost... Categoría:Misiones de Dead Rising 2 Categoría:Misiones de Dead Rising 2: Off the Record